old_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of client versions
This article has it's own contribution guide for editors. To read the contribution guide, please scroll down to the bottom of the page. This is a list of all discovered 'client versions '''released by Roblox from 2008 to 2013. Most client versions Roblox releases are identified by use of a client hash, a randomly generated string of numbers and some letters, which serve the purpose as a unique identifier to reveal technical information and other details when run by Roblox in a program. Client versions are primarily listed here using their hashes. Client versions from before the date of November 2009 were manually found by members of the ''Old Roblox Client Search, due to the fact that a full deploy history did not exist until that date. Due to this, not all client versions from before that date are listed here. Client versions from after the date of November 2009 were fully documented by Roblox on the deploy history webpage. Client versions from before the date of August 2008 were identified using either their date, or their numbers, as client hashes did not yet exist at the time. A "major update" marked as Yes on the list signifies that the client version had an update of moderate to major significance, while a marking of No signifies either that the client version was likely to be a minor update (i.e, bug fixes, small change) or that there is currently no knowledge on the updates of that version. Client versions marked as ''"Version hash required" ''signify that there is currently no known hash for that version List of client versions (Pre-Deploy History) Pre-Deploy hashes. Discovered and provided by the Old Roblox Client Search. This section is incomplete, and features only a few client versions. 2007 2008 2009 List of client versions (Deploy History) Roblox began keeping track of their client versions through a page on their website starting November10, 2009. 2009 2010 2011 2012 Contribution Guide Edits to this article should only be to expand the list when new information becomes known. Details have been put here on when new information should be added, and why. * A version marked with ''"Version number required" ''or ''"Version hash required" ''signifies that the date of the version is known, but not the identifier. When a version has it's identifier present, and there is information on what the version introduced, an article can be made. If you know what the identifier for one of the versions is, please add it in. * The Pre-Deploy history section is missing many client versions. If you have discovered a client version that was not previously on this list, please add it in. The minimum information for a client version on this page is date - you may add a client version if you have knowledge on at least it's date. In these cases, the middle row of the table should be marked as ''"Version number required" ''or ''"Version hash required". ''However, if you also have information on the identifier for that version, please put it in the middle row. Furthermore, if you have information on both the identifier and the date, you may create an individual article for that version, assuming you have information on what the version added. * No other sections of client versions released after 2012 should be added. * All client versions added to the list must have a valid hash. Creating a false hash is not permitted. Notes For most of 2012, the Roblox deploy history counted client and studio versions separately. However, on this list we have combined any Studio version that was released on the same date as a Client version into one, to make things easier to understand for readers.Category:Miscellaneous